Eyes Like the Devil
by Witchy Pirate
Summary: Eyes Like The Devil, He's Got. And A Soul, Dark As His Name. The One They All Talk About, Sirius Black!
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black wandered the hallways on his own, which was rarely done. As he made his way towards the library (a more rare of a place to find him), he walked with his head down and turned the corner to run flat into another person. He took out his wand quickly, thinking that it could possibley be Serverus Snape. He shook his head, his hair falling out of his face, and looked up only to see the tip of another wand.

He followed it up with his eyes and saw that it wasn't Snape's hand, unless he had gone as far as to paint his nails black and green. Sirius smiled as he saw the face of the posseser of the wand. "Hey," he smiled again. "Long time no see."

"Sirius!" the girl smiled. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else!" She laughed putting her wand away and standing up again by the help of his hand. "Thanks, what have you been up to?"

"I was just...going to the library..." he shrugged.

Branwen laughed and help a hand to his forehead moving his shaggy hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at her hand awkwardly.

She smiled, "Checking for a temperature...you must not be feeling well..." she laughed.

"What are you talking about? I go to the library..."

"Since when?"

"Everytime I want to be alone."

"Oh...well...can that wait a few minutes?" she asked with a smile.

"For you," he smiled. Sirius's eyes looked her over, and lingered on her badge showing proudly what house she was in. Slytherin.

Branwen looked down at herself and found that he was looking at her badge again. "Sirius..." she shook her head, "It shouldn't mean anything..."

"What?" he asked looking up to her again. "Oh, yeah...it doesn't." But it did. Sirius saw too many aweful things happen by the hands of Slytherins, his family, people he was supposed to love but loathed.

"What are you going to do for Christmas?" she asked trying to change the subject to something a bit more cheerful. "Are you going with James?"

"I'm not sure yet...it seems like I'm intruding a bit going there every break. Maybe I'll just stay here...or go somewhere else..."

"You can come with me...but I have to warn you, not to get your hopes up, I may not be going home for the holidays this year. A bit busy there, you know I don't like to be busy." she smiled

"Yeah...I'll think about it," he gave a ghoat of a smile. "I should go now, I'll talk to you later, Bran."

"See ya'" she echoed back as he walked passed her. Something was eating him, and it wasn't pleasing to her. Was it her? And why should it bother him so much that she was in Slytherin and not in Gryffindore like the rest of his friends?

Branwen walked back to the Slytherin Common Room where she found Serverus and smiled. "Hey, how goes it?" she asked with a smirk, sitting beside him. He was reading a book with such interest that his nose was nearly touching the pages.

"Fine," he muttered barely giving her a sideways glance. "Why, going to curse me?"

She snorted, "Now right now," she shrugged. "We're still sort of friends, it's a 'inside friendship' fight. We're all in it." She smiled meaning the two of them and the Maruarders.

"Not so friendly," he muttered again.

"On all parts, mind you," she shot back. "What are you reading? A text book?" she asked trying to look at the cover.

Snape blushed a little, "Not really..." he answered making sure that she couldn't see what he was reading.

"Whatever," she laughed and stood up. "I'm going to go change and go for a walk...would you like to come?" she asked as a sort of apology.

"No," was all he answered back before he flipped the page of his book and continued reading.

"Fine!" she answered back before running up the stairs towards her room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Branwen flopped herself onto the bed in the middle of the wall. She was upon the few lucky ones that got there own room due to uneven numbers. The Marauders shared a room though...a few times she had been able to go there...but only a few...to talk of course.

The candle on the table beside her bed automatically lit when she came into the room. It lit up the small book that lay on the table beside it. Picking it up, she flipped through a few pages, nothing of interest, she sighed. With a glance in the mirror, she grabbed the small bag that was ontop of the dresser and filled it with her favorite outfit.

A black shirt with a pink skull on the front, long, black jeans and como skater shoes amoung otherthings were placed into the bag before she walked out the door again. As she decended the stairs again, she found that Snape was still there, reading.

"Going to see Sirius?" he asked in a sour tone.

"To take a bath," she answered back just a darkly. "Would you like to come and make sure?"

Snape looked up to her as she said so making her rool her eyes. "I was kidding!" Branwen told him quickly as she continued her walk around him and out the other door.

Branwen opened the door to the dark bathroom and slowly walked into it. She looked around a little hesitant, the darkness, when she was alone, made her uneasy. But she wasn't afraid!

The door clicked behind her and she was alone, although it didn't feel like it. "Hello?" she asked, but her voice was echoed back to her. With a shake of her head, she waded into the over-sized bath tub. It was the size of a muggle swimming pool!

She took a long, comforting bath, absentmindly creating fragrances with her wand to farther relax herself. It wasn't ease to let her guard down, but this was the closest she ever got.

As she began to nod off, she laughed and looked at the time. It was very late...later than she should be out. Branwen towled herself off and got dressed again, she didn't bother to comb her hair, just left it in a tangled mess atop her head. What was the point...no one else would be out this late.

After she had everything put back into her bag, she sent it down into the landrey chute and quietly tip-toed out the door. But just as she walked around the corner, she ran into someone again, the shock made her scream. This time she didn't fall over because she was caught before hand and stopped from pulling out her wand.

"We need to stop meeting up like this, Bran." a familiar voice told her.

Branwen looked up into the eyes of the person that held her, a familiar wildness locked into them. "But don't we, Sirius...you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said giving him a hug, "What are you doing out so late?"

Sirius smiled and looked at her, her dripping hair left a dark spot on the shoulder of his robes. "You're getting me all wet..." he laughed not answering the question.

"Sorry...but you deserve at least that much," her breathing was still quick.

"Why are you so jumpy tonight...wait..." he looked at her. "You're not feeling that...followed around...again...are you?" he asked.

"What's it matter...perinoid...that's it...everyone gets that way sometime..."

"Not like you do...and you can spread it...quickly..." he told her glancing over his own shoulder.

"It's nothing..." she replied pushing past him. She what if she felt this way more than usual...it was normal...for her...maybe a past, hidden memory, like others that seem to be coming up. But she didn't want him to know them, I mean, it bothered him now...even the fact that she was a Slytherin... 


End file.
